Trick or Treat!
by daphrose
Summary: "You've never been trick or treating?" The Lab Rats' first Halloween rolls around, and Leo is very excited to show them how to do it right. From picking out costumes to getting boatloads of candy, this holiday will be perfect! But come on, this is the Davenports we're talking about. Nothing involving them ever goes according to plan. (Halloween special.)


**Hello everyone! Welcome to my Halloween special: Trick or Treat! Yeah, super original title, I know. -_- Ah well. It's sharp and to-the-point. You know, I've been planning this for a month. I had an **_**entire **_**month to write it. I started it on Tuesday. *smacks self* Bad daphrose! Procrastination isn't always the best. :P**

**So, this story started out **_**really **_**humorous, but that slowly dwindled as it went along, and then somehow I managed to slip in a very serious note about the past of a few characters. That wasn't even a part of it originally! Oh well. This story is a bit jumpy, but to be honest I kinda like it that way. Prepare to laugh. Hopefully.**

**This story is based at the **_**beginning **_**of the show, so keep that in mind. It takes place somewhere in the middle of season 1, since it's their **_**first **_**Halloween. Old lab, no Douglas, and no one knows about bionics. Okay?**

**Bree's costume is based off of one that I wore a few years ago, and is actually the costume I wearing this year as well! I'm wearing it right now. As I'm writing this. Ha. :P And even though he's my favorite character, coming up with a costume for Chase was nearly **_**impossible**_**! I want to give a HUGE shout-out to RissA15 for helping me decide what to do.**

**So, let's get started! I do not own Lab Rats, Star Wars, or any of the candy mentioned. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>* * * Trick or Treat! * * *<strong>

* * *

><p>Leo's expression was one of pure shock. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were bulging out of his head. "Y-You're kidding me, right?" he said, hardly able to believe what he had just heard.<p>

Bree shook her head. "Afraid not," she said.

Leo turned his attention to Mr. Davenport. "You sick, sick man!" he spat.

Mr. Davenport raised his arms in protest. "Leo, it's just a holiday!"

"Just a holiday? _Just _a holiday? It's only every kid's best night – well, next to Christmas, of course. But come _on_! Seeing how much candy you can gather is a _tradition_!"

"I've been doing research on it," Chase piped up. "Did you know that it's also called All Hallow's Eve, and is–"

"No one cares, Chase!" Leo said, holding up his hand. "Do you mind? I'm trying to save your childhood here!"

"I love candy," Adam said. "Can we do it, Mr. Davenport?"

"Well, now that you're in the real world, I don't see why not."

"Awesome!" Leo turned to his new siblings. "And that is how you get a parent to let you have what you want. Point Leo!"

Mr. Davenport mumbled, "I was going to let you do it anyway!" before walking away.

"All right, all we need to do now is get you guys some awesome costumes."

"Like what?" Bree asked, cocking her head.

"I don't know." Leo shrugged. "My mom can take us to the party store later. I'm sure you'll find something."

* * *

><p>"Wow," Adam said as they walked through the door. "It's amazing!"<p>

"Adam, it's just a party store," Leo pointed out.

"But it's amazing!" Adam repeated.

"Where are the costumes?" Chase asked.

"In the back. They've got an amazing selection here. Come with me."

The four teens and their parents wandered down the aisles filled with party supplies. Mr. Davenport didn't look all that excited to be there, but Tasha seemed almost as happy as the kids.

"We'll head off to the adult section," Tasha told the teenagers. "You guys can look at the teen stuff."

"Okay, Mom," Leo replied. Mr. Davenport and Tasha took a left and headed down a different way. Leo continued to lead his brothers and sister in the right direction.

"Ta-da!" Leo said as they got to the costume isle.

"Wow," Bree said, sounding almost impressed. "There're a lot of choices."

"There are even more on the other side," Leo told her. "Enjoy, children!"

The three bionics scrambled off like mice looking for cheese. The closely studied the bags filled with costumes while Leo sauntered along, looking casually at any costume that piqued his interest.

"Hey, look, I found an awesome costume for Chase!" Adam called suddenly.

The two younger boys ran over, interested to see what Adam had chosen. The eldest bionic held up a toddler princess costume, complete with prink frills and a jeweled tiara. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Really, Adam?"

"No, you're right. It might be too big for you."

In spite of himself, Leo chuckled. Chase shot him a glare. The three boys resumed their browsing.

After a few minutes, Bree approached Leo. "What do you think of this?" she asked, holding up the plastic bag with the picture in front. It showed a black cat costume, with a black dress and leggings, as well as cat ears and a tail.

"That's a nice one," Leo said. "Do you like it?"

"Definitely," Bree said with a nod. "It's better than a lot of the weird costumes around here."

"Halloween is all about weird, Bree!"

"Oh. Then maybe I don't want to celebrate this holiday."

Leo just rolled his eyes in response. _Girls_.

"Any luck, guys?" the youngest called to his brothers.

"I found my dream costume," Adam mumbled.

Leo ran over to see what he had chosen. Adam held in his hands a hot dog costume. He was staring at with absolute wonderment in his eyes.

"Uh, Adam?"

"It's _beautiful_."

"That is just right for you," Bree, who had come up to investigate, said.

"Looks like Adam found his costume," Leo said. "Chase? How's it going for you?"

"All these costumes look so childish," Chase complained. "Or they're entirely unrealistic. I mean, zombies, really? Come on."

"Maybe bringing you along wasn't such a good idea," Leo mumbled. "Chase, Halloween isn't about realism! It's about becoming someone else and scaring little kids until they have nightmares!"

"Halloween is a dream come true," Adam added. "I mean, now I won't look like a complete weirdo when I go outside in a food costume. On Halloween, that's normal!"

"Well . . ." Chase said slowly. "There was _one _costume I was looking at." Chase walked over and took one of the costumes off the wall. It had a long brown robe and tan clothing. "A Jedi costume. How cool is that?"

"Very neat," Leo agreed. "I've got a green lightsaber you can borrow, if you want."

"A real one?" Adam asked gleefully.

"No, it's . . ." Leo trailed off. "Yes, Adam, it's real." Adam grinned with delight.

"What about you, Leo?" Bree asked.

"Oh, I already know what I'm going to be." Leo went over and grabbed a pirate costume. He held it up to show his siblings. "A fearless, swashbuckling pirate who faces adventure and danger around every turn!"

"Really?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow. "Wow, you're right Chase. Halloween is a very unrealistic holiday."

* * *

><p>"That looks <em>fine<em>, Bree," Leo said with a groan.

"But are you _sure_?" Bree whined. "I want to look perfect, you know, in case I meet a cute guy out there."

"On Halloween?" Leo scoffed. "The only people you see out on Halloween are creeps playing dress-up." Bree folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow. "And, of course, the occasional, completely mature, and _extremely _handsome boy," Leo said, running his hand across his short hair, "but those are very rare."

"I'm thinking about using some make-up to give myself whiskers." Bree patted the black cat ears that she was wearing.

"That would look neat."

"Ta-da!" Adam shouted suddenly as he jumped into the lab. He grinned broadly and pranced around in his massive hot-dog costume. "What do you think?"

"That looks . . . interesting," Leo said.

"I had to stop myself from eating myself," Adam groaned. "When I looked in the mirror, I looked so tasty!"

"Adam, we've already established that clothing isn't edible," Bree said.

"'_Already _established'?" Leo questioned.

"Don't ask."

Leo nodded.

Just then, another person walked into the lab. The three siblings looked up to see a cloaked figure approaching them. Chase whipped off his hood and beamed at them.

"Chase, you look awesome!" Leo exclaimed.

"This costume is actually pretty cool," the spiky-haired boy said. "Although, the cloth is a bit scratchy."

"That's the way all Halloween costumes are," Leo assured him. "Mine's scratchy too."

"Yours actually looks pretty neat, Leo," Bree said.

"Thanks. But this eye-patch makes a little hard to see. The foam sword is cool, though!" Leo swung his prop around, causing the others to duck instinctively.

At that moment, two more people came into the lab. One was very excited, and the other annoyed. It only took a few seconds before the teens burst into laughter.

"You look delicious!" Adam exclaimed. "Like me!"

"I can't believe I'm wearing this," Mr. Davenport growled.

"Oh, honey, it looks great!" Tasha protested.

"Yeah, Big D!" Leo said between laughs. "Peanut butter looks great on you!"

Tasha had somehow managed to talk Mr. Davenport into a couple's costume. They were going as a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Mr. Davenport did not seem particularly thrilled about it.

"_You're _answering the door tonight," he told his wife. "I don't want anyone to see my in this."

"Too late," Bree said as she snapped a picture on her cell phone. "And I'm sending this to everyone I know."

"Oh please," Chase said, "you only have, like, fifteen contacts, and that's including all of us."

"Yeah, and you only have four contacts, _including all of us_," Bree shot back.

"Guys, guys, focus!" Leo said. "We need to make a plan. Figuring out how to optimize our candy collecting is one of the best things to do on Halloween."

"Aren't you guys a little old to be trick-or-treating?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"When did you stop?" Leo challenged, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, of course, I was a mature . . ." Mr. Davenport tried, but trailed off. "When you reach a certain age, you . . ."

"Donald, let the kids go," Tasha said.

"At least let them go this one time, to make up for everything you robbed them of in their childhood."

"Would you let it go already?"

"Fine, fine," Leo sighed. "Okay, we have the buckets . . ." Leo grabbed four buckets from off the desk and handed them to Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"These are kinda small," Adam complained.

"You're not coming home with any more than that," Tasha told them firmly. "Trust me, you'll wind up throwing most of that candy out anyway."

"I've never trick-or-treated around this neighborhood before, so we'll have to experiment," Leo said. "But a bunch of billionaires live up here, so come on, how hard can it be?"

"I have glow sticks for you all to wear," Tasha said. "And you need to have flashlights. Look both ways before crossing the street, and be back home by ten. Do not leave our neighborhood."

"Those are just the basic ground rules," Leo whispered to his siblings. "Mom just wants us to stay safe."

"You bet I do, mister," his mom said. "Keep your cell phones with you at all times and don't split up. Don't go to houses that have their lights off. Don't ever, _ever _go _into _someone's house."

"Got it," all four teens said in unison.

"Wait, I don't got it," Adam corrected himself.

"Just stay with Bree, Chase, and Leo," Mr. Davenport said. "And you three . . . make sure he doesn't wander away." They nodded.

"Oh, Chase, did you want my lightsaber?" Leo asked.

"Lightsaber?" Mr. Davenport repeated.

"Yeah, he's a Jedi. Can you not tell?"

"I can tell. But Chase, do you really want a _toy _lightsaber?"

"Um . . ." Chase said, his expression a mix between curiosity and apprehension.

"I can make you a real one."

"A real one?"

"A real one?" Chase and Leo looked at each other.

"Certainly one that's a lot better than a plastic toy. When were you guys planning to go trick-or-treating?"

"Around seven," Leo said.

"So in four hours. Great! I can have it done by then."

* * *

><p>"Bree!" Leo called. "Are you almost done? We're getting ready to go!"<p>

"Coming, coming!" Bree said as she hurried down the stairs. "Sorry, guys, my whisker wasn't straight and I had to fix it." Bree had drawn a few whiskers on her cheeks with eyeliner pencil and given herself a pink nose with lipstick.

The boys were ready to go. They had glow sticks on their wrists and around their necks, and each one had a flashlight. Leo had his foam sword, Adam gaily swung his bucket around his hand, and Chase cautiously examined his new 'lightsaber.'

"Are you even going to open that thing?" the youngest asked.

"I'm not sure," Chase replied. "Davenport did and it didn't blow up, but I'm just a bit nervous."

"I think it's kinda cool. All you need now is the Force!"

"That would be a pretty neat bionic ability," Chase speculated.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Adam whined. "I want candy!"

"All right, everyone remember the rules?" Leo asked.

"Yes."

"Uh huh."

"Nope." Adam's reaction was no surprise.

"Okay, let's head out!"

The four teens walked out the front door of the Davenport mansion. Once they reached the end of the driveway, they turned right and headed out toward the rest of the houses.

"Let's go up to this one," Leo said. "And you guys know what to do, right?" The others nodded. "Great. Come on."

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo headed up to the front door. Leo rang the doorbell and they waited. After a few seconds, a lady opened the door.

"Trick or treat!" the teenagers chorused.

The lady smiled and dropped a few pieces of candy into each outstretched bucket. "You kids have a nice night, now," she said.

"Thank you!" Leo said as she shut the door. He looked down into his buckets. "Kit-Kats. Awesome! Let's see what else we can get."

At the next house, an elderly lady answered the door. As she was handing out candy, she looked up and began to smile. "Chase Davenport?" she said.

"Hi, Mrs. Montgomery," Chase said with an amiable grin.

"It's good to see you! I've been working on my rose garden. Perhaps you would like to see it?"

"Not now, but I can come over tomorrow."

"Oh, that would be splendid! Have a nice night, dear."

After the door closed, Adam, Bree, and Leo turned to their brother. "What?" Chase asked when he saw their faces.

"You _really _need to get friends your own age," Bree said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>The night progressed, and Adam, Bree, and Chase got more excited with every house. Their voices were filled with awe as they looked into their candy buckets.<p>

They came up to another house and stood on the porch. Leo stopped and turned to face his siblings for a moment. "Okay, after this we'll go around the cul-de-sac, and then we can head up the hill. Sound good?"

All of a sudden, something hard whacked into Leo's back. He turned and let out a shriek. Apparently he had been standing in front of a coffin, and there was now a skeleton-like figure trying to emerge. Leo jumped backwards and hid behind Adam.

"Well that didn't go how I thought," the man in the costume muttered. "But why don't you kids have some candy?" A lady in a dress opened the door with a laugh. The teens took some candy from the bowl, Leo's hand still shaking with fear.

As they walked away from the house, Adam said, "Way to go, you fearless, squash-buckling pirate!"

"It's swashbuckling," Leo corrected.

"Oh." Adam's face fell. "And I was _just _thinking about being a pirate next year."

At the next house, there was only a bowl of candy with a sign that read 'Take One!' under the dim porch light. Chase, Bree, and Leo obediently took only one, but Adam took several.

"Adam," Leo hissed. "It says one."

"One could mean one _handful_," Adam told him.

"It means just one!" a demonic voice hissed. A figured jumped onto the porch and rushed them with a knife in hand, blood dripping from its body. Leo screamed and Chase and Bree backed up. "Only one piece!"

"Okay, okay, geez," Adam said, putting the candy back into the bucket. "All you need to do is say so."

The being looked a bit stunned. Suddenly Chase squinted and shone his flashlight right at it. "Guys, it's just a girl," he said.

"Of course I'm just a girl," the creepy figure said. She waved her hands in front of her eyes. "Point that thing somewhere else, Luke Short-walker."

Adam chuckled. "That's a good one!"

"What was that for?" Leo shouted indignantly. "Scaring us like that?"

"I'm sick of people taking more than one piece when the sign _clearly _says 'take one,'" the girl said. "So I thought I'd dress up like this and scare the people who take a bunch. Usually it's _little _kids, though."

The teenager's blue dress was torn and covered fake blood. It was now clear that the knife she was holding was only plastic. In the dim light it had looked very convincing.

"Well, look, I'm only taking one. I'm sorry," Adam said, putting the Jolly Rancher into his bucket.

"Thank you," the girl said. "Now, why don't you guys move along? It looks like there's a group of first graders coming. I need to get set up again. See ya!"

The girl backed off the porch and disappeared from sight. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo looked at each other, shrugged, and started to walk down the street. A few seconds later they heard the terrified shrieks of the innocent – or not so innocent, since they disobeyed the sign – first graders.

* * *

><p>The Davenports and the Dooley were passing by one of the parks after about an hour of trick-or-treating. A few people were wandering around, all of them wearing interesting costumes.<p>

"Hey, your Jedi costume isn't very good!"

Chase stiffened at this comment from a young boy – probably about eight or nine years old – who was walking past them. Leo suppressed a laugh and waited to see how this turned out.

"What's wrong with it?" Chase asked coolly.

"Store-bought, obviously," the boy said. He gestured to his own costume. "Mine is homemade. Luke Skywalker wouldn't be caught dead in something like _that_."

"Actually, this is the standard garb the Jedi of the Old Republic, so Luke Skywalker _wouldn't _wear something like this!" Chase shot back.

"_Nerd_," Bree coughed into her hand.

"Whatever," the boy scoffed. "It's not very realistic at all."

Leo saw Chase flinch. He grinned.

"Well, my lightsaber isn't store bought." The youngest bionic drew the black hilt out of his robe. He pressed the stud and the lightsaber opened with a hiss. Leo gazed in awe at the green blade that looked like it came straight from the movie.

Chase swung the lightsaber around expertly. He caught the edge of a nearby tree and a couple of leaves fell to the ground, cut perfectly in half. The boy gazed at Chase with awe, as did all those standing nearby. Chase pointed his lightsaber at the kid.

"Fine," the boy spat. "That . . . that was kinda cool." He turned heel and stalked off. The observers muttered their amazement before walking away as well.

Chase grinned proudly and deactivated his lightsaber. "I don't know what I was worried about," he said. "That was actually pretty–ow!"

"What?" Adam asked. "What does 'pretty-ow' mean?"

"No, my lightsaber just . . . OW! It's shocking me!" Chase dropped the hilt and it hit the sidewalk hard, causing a few sparks to fly out of it. For a few seconds everything was still.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"I don't know," Chase said, rubbing the palm of his hand. "It just started shocking me. Ugh, I knew I couldn't trust Davenport to build a safe lightsaber!"

"We can't just leave it here in the middle of the path," Leo pointed out.

"Well I'm not picking it up again," Chase said stubbornly.

"Ugh, I'll get it!" Bree said. She glanced around quickly, making sure nobody was looking. The female bionic used her super-speed to pick up the lightsaber and toss it into a nearby trash can. No sooner had she returned to normal speed than a large explosion came from the garbage can.

"Uh . . ." Adam said slowly.

"Run!" Leo hissed.

* * *

><p>"I don't like it," Adam whined.<p>

"It's just special effects!" Chase sighed.

"I still don't like it! The _house _is _looking _at me!"

"They put a screen in their window. Those eyes are not real!"

"But it's creepy! And it's moving!"

"Come on, Adam, even I'm not scared," Leo said.

The four teens approached the house. A walkway around the side was covered in fog. They walked through it, coughing every few steps. A mechanical witch was hanging from the porch and laughing at them. Spooky music played in the background. Adam grabbed his sister's arm.

Leo knocked sharply on the door a few times. "The people who go all out for Halloween always have the best candy," he whispered to his siblings. The door creaked open.

"Trick or treat!"

"Well, what do we have here?" a lady in a witch's costume said. "A hot dog, a black cat, a Jedi, and a pirate. Would you all like some candy?"

"Yes please," Bree said as she tried to shake Adam off her arm.

"Choose one . . . and choose wisely." The lady held out a tray with several massive candy bars on them. The teenagers' eyes went wide. Adam immediately reached for the bag of M&M's, Bree grabbed a Hershey's bar, Chase took a Crunch bar, and Leo picked up a Twix.

"Thank you!" they all said.

"You're welcome. Have a nice night! And stay safe. You never know what kind of creatures lurk out here . . ." A cackle was heard as she closed the door.

"Well, she's scary, but I like her candy!" Adam said as he placed his candy into the bucket. The group of four turned to walk back through the fog.

* * *

><p>"Bree!"<p>

"Oh boy," Bree sighed.

"Bree, is that you?" Caitlin asked as she ran up.

"Hi Caitlin," Bree said. She sounded almost a bit embarrassed. "What are you doing up here?"

"Everyone knows that this neighborhood has the _best _candy," Caitlin said in a 'duh' tone.

"You mean you're trick-or-treating?"

"Of course! It's _Halloween_, Bree. You act like you've never celebrated it before."

"Hey, Caitlin, we're going on ahead!" a girl dressed in a bumblebee costume called to Caitlin. She was standing next to a couple of other girls down the street a bit.

"Okay, be there in a minute!" Caitlin shouted back, so loud that Leo had to cover his ears. "Do you want to join us, Bree? It's just Heather, Megan, Kayla, and I. We're hitting up all the best houses!"

"That would be great!" Bree squealed. Then she turned to glance at her brothers. "But . . . um . . . I can't. I'm trick-or-treating with them."

"Oh, okay." Caitlin sounded a bit disappointed. "Well, I guess I'll see you in school. Bye!"

"Bye," Bree said as Caitlin ran off, trying not to trip over her flowing princess dress.

"Why'd you do that, Bree?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, you could've gone with them," Chase added.

"Nah," Bree said with a shrug. "And . . . there's always next year. Come on, let's go."

The teens kept walking, when suddenly a voice from across the street shouted, "Hey, tall guy, awesome costume!"

Adam glanced around and grinned. The others followed his gaze and saw another teenager in a hot dog costume. The two waved at each other. "You too!" Adam shouted back.

"And here I thought there was no way anyone else would have that costume," Bree mumbled.

"You just don't have the right level of intelligence to understand how amazing a costume like this is, Bree!"

Bree shook her head and mumbled, "Amen to that."

* * *

><p>"Sandy, stay down!" the man said, pushing his golden retriever back.<p>

"Such a cute dog," Bree said with a smile.

"She seems so friendly!" Adam said. "Can I pet her?"

"Sure," the man said. He grabbed the dog's collar and let her move a little closer to the door.

"Hi Sandy," Adam said as he stroked her fur. "Who's a good girl? You're a good girl!"

The dog sniffed his face and Leo wrinkled his nose a bit. The man pulled Sandy back and said, "I'm guessing you kids are here for candy, not my dog. Here you go." With his free hand, the man dropped a few pieces of candy into each bucket. The teens thanked him as he closed the door.

"That was our last house," Leo sighed. "Next, it's home."

"It's about time. My bucket is getting really heavy," Chase said.

"You need me to carry it for you?" Adam said in a babyish voice. Chase just glared at him.

"Ever since I was little, I've always ended trick-or-treating the same way," Leo said, a bit nostalgically. "My dad used to do it with me, too. We would go up to our house, ring the doorbell, and say, 'Trick or treat,' to my mom, and she'd give us candy. Then she'd shut the door, and we'd pound on it until she opened up again and let us inside."

"Can we do that?" Adam asked. "It sounds fun!"

Leo smiled. "Yeah, sure." Then quietly he said a soft, "Thank you."

The four teens approached the Davenport household. They knocked on the door and Tasha answered in her jelly sandwich costume.

"Trick or treat!" the kids said, just like at every other house.

Tasha handed out candy to them as if they weren't even her kids. As soon as she shut the door, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo began to bang on it, shouting at the top of their lungs. Soon Tasha opened the door again.

"Come on in," she said with a chuckle. "Did you guys have fun?"

"Yes!"

"Absolutely!"

"I love Halloween!"

"Okay, now for the important part," Leo said. He found a spot on the ground and dumped out all his candy. "Separating the candy from the non-candy."

"Non-candy?" Bree asked.

"Yeah. Didn't you see what's in your bag? People hand out weird things. See here? Fruit snacks. Those aren't bad, but they aren't chocolate. Here we go: raisins. Classic. I've also got a bag of microwave popcorn and . . . a hot cocoa packet?"

Soon all four teenagers were sorting through their candy. Chase arranged it all by calories, Bree by flavor, and Adam by color of the wrapper. Leo picked out all non-candy items. Soon the siblings were trading candy with each other, exchanging things they didn't like for things they loved.

"Uh oh," Adam exclaimed suddenly. Everyone looked up at him.

"What?" Leo asked warily.

"I . . . uh . . . I broke my glow stick," Adam said sheepishly. "So apparently bending them too much will cause this weird goo to drip out . . ."

Tasha, who was standing in the kitchen, sighed. "No one move," she said. "Adam, did you get it on your skin?"

"I don't think so."

Tasha grabbed something to clean the floors and turned off the lights. "Let me know if you see anything." Everyone began to look around for glowing green liquid.

"Hey guys, how was trick-or-treating?" a new voice that sounded like it belonged to Mr. Davenport said. "Whoa, why are all the lights off and . . . why is the carpet glowing?"

"Adam broke a glow stick," Chase said. "And by the way, we need to talk about that lightsaber you made me!"

"As long as no one ingests any of the liquid, we should be fine," Tasha said. "Adam, hun, you'll need to wash your hands."

"Don't put _anything _in your mouth, Adam!" Bree said firmly.

"Aw, man!" the eldest sighed.

"Get that stuff out of my carpet!"

* * *

><p>"Ah, so this is where you're hiding."<p>

Leo froze, candy bar halfway to his mouth. He turned and attempted to grin. "Hi Mom," he said.

"Sweetie, you shouldn't be eating this much candy." Tasha gestured to the pile of wrappers on the cyberdesk.

"But it's so good!"

"Okay, but you need to save some. I think you've had enough for tonight. Come on, let's go up to bed."

"Fine," Leo groaned. He turned to his new siblings, who were asleep in their capsules. "Goodnight Adam, Bree, Chase."

On the elevator ride up to the living room, Leo said, "I hope they had a fun first Halloween."

"They seemed to enjoy themselves," Tasha said.

"I thought it was great. I haven't had that much fun since . . ."

"Since you did it with your dad."

Leo nodded slowly. "Even last year was hard," he said. His voice was thick from trying to hold back the tears. "I didn't think Halloween would ever be the same again. But . . . but I think I'm okay now."

Tasha pulled her son into a hug. Leo squeezed her back. "We're both okay now," she whispered in his ear. "We're okay."

"Ugh, actually, I'm not sure I'm okay," Leo said. He placed a hand on his stomach and moaned. "Maybe you were right, Mom; maybe I _shouldn't _have eaten all that candy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! :D My little treat to you guys for Halloween. Did you enjoy it? A lot of the events I wrote have happened to me. For example, last year when I was trick-or-treating with my friends (yes, I still do it; don't judge me!), there was a guy who was trying to come out a coffin-thing and scare us, but I was standing in front of it and facing the other way, so I got whacked. He <strong>_**did **_**scare me, but in a different way than he meant to. XD Also, my brother has broken a glow stick before. You can clean it up, but you have to turn off the lights first to find it. XD**

**Now, to thank AllAmericanSlurp for two things: First of all, she gave me the idea for the whole 'toddler-princess-costume' idea in a PM. I thought that was great. Also, the thing with the girl jumping out to scare people who take more than one piece of candy came from her as well. Check out her profile to see what I'm talking about.**

**I cannot tell you how tempted I was to move up the date to season 2 so Chase could have molecularkinesis to go with his Jedi costume. **_**Wouldn't it be amazing?! **_**But it's only season 1. *sigh* However, I liked the idea of Davenport creating a lightsaber for him.**

**Squash-buckling: Very Adam-like, right? It was a typo. XD I kid you not, I wrote 'squash' instead of 'swash.' Then I thought, 'Wait, it's Adam . . . that could work!'**

**Some fun questions for you to answer in reviews:**

**1. What's your favorite Halloween tradition? (Mine would be trading candy with my brothers. They have food allergies, so I get all their chocolate and peanut butter stuff, and they get my Jolly Ranchers, Starbursts, Sweet Tarts, etc.)**

**2. What's the weirdest thing you've ever gotten in your Halloween bag/basket/bucket? (My old neighbors used to hand out hot cocoa every year, and that's where I got that from. I have gotten microwave popcorn as well. But I'm sure I've gotten weirder stuff too. :P)**

**3. What was your favorite line from this story? (I'm kinda biased; I liked them all! But probably my favorite to write was: "Do you mind? I'm trying to save your childhood here!")**

**Sorry for the long author's note. Eh. Whatever. If you hate it that much, you'll just skip it. By the way, if I haven't been reviewing your story/PMing you, I'm sorry, I'll get back on that soon! I've been **_**really **_**busy, and this was a priority so I could get it up on Halloween.**

**So anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks so much for reading. Don't forget to review and follow/favorite me for more. Happy Halloween everyone!**


End file.
